Juntos hasta el final
by Gilraen Vardamir
Summary: Es un oneshot, ontado en primera persona por Hermione. Tiene RHr.


**Hola a todos! Estoy aqui con otro one- shot(me estoy haciendo fanatica de estos) .Espero que les guste.Tambien quiero** **agradecerle a Koumal Lupin y a Nimue-Tarrazo sus sus criticas en mi otro one-shot La carta.Que bien que les haya gustado. **

**Atentamente Gilraen Vardamir XD**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rowling y yo solo los tomé prestados por un instante, eso no tiene ningún fin de lucro.**

**Juntos hasta el final….**

La salita de estar de la Madriguera se encuentra en completo silencio. Harry, Ron y yo estamos aquí, sin hablar, perdido cada uno en nuestros pensamientos. El resto de la familia Weasley, se encuentra en la cocina o en sus cuartos, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo en dejarnos solos. Hace unos pocos minutos los chicos intentaron jugar ajedrez, pero ya ni eso les entretiene y ahora las piezas yacen dispersas en el tablero. Ron también sostiene un libro en sus manos, probablemente de quidditch, pero claramente se ve que no lo lee, tiene la mirada fija en el techo y Harry…se ha vuelto callado, taciturno, casi no habla con nadie, a excepción de sus mejores amigos. Al igual que Ronald, su mirada esta perdida, solo que el no observa nada en especial.

Se que los tres estamos pensando en lo mismo… en mañana. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Ya todo esta discutido y planeado. Harry nos llamó ayer entre susurros. Ron y yo estábamos seguros de que nos iba a decir el plan, pero lo primero que hizo fue pedirnos, prácticamente suplicarnos, que no lo acompañáramos, que nos quedáramos con la Orden, seguros, dice que no quiere que nada malo nos ocurra. Tiempo perdido. Sabe que no nos puede convencer, somos sus amigos y estaremos con él, juntos hasta el final. Cuando vio que no íbamos a desistir, suspiró y luego nos contó todo. En la madrugada, cuando los demás duerman, nos marcharemos, ahora que Harry y Ron han pasado su examen de aparición todo es más fácil. Nos desapareceremos, dejaremos La Madriguera para ir en la búsqueda más importante de nuestras vidas, la de los horcruxes, con el único propósito de ayudar a Harry y acabar con esta maldita guerra que nos roba la felicidad a todos.Harry quiere ir primero a Godric's Hollow, el dice que es el mejor lugar para empezar. Yo se que está ansioso por conocer el sitio donde vivió con sus padres, donde fue por primera vez amado y protegido. Es algo así como reencontrarse con él mismo.Nadie más sabe sobre el plan, ni siquiera Ginny. Harry se ha empeñado en no decírselo, quiere mantenerla alejada de todo. A pesar de que no están juntos, aún la quiere. Lo sé, por que lo veo en sus ojos, cuando la sigue con la mirada sin que ella se de cuenta. Si Ginebra sabe algo, no dejará de insistir hasta que la llevemos con nosotros y el no quiere eso. Es muy duro para Harry dejarla, en realidad es muy duro para todos nosotros dejar a nuestros seres queridos.

Harry y yo vinimos a La Madriguera para la boda de Bill y Fleur. Fue hace una semana exactamente. No lo puedo negar, Fleur se veía bellísima, con el vestido blanco y esa pequeña tiara…y lo mejor de todo es que Ron no dejaba de mirarla como idiota…me da rabia de solo recordar. Bill, cuyas heridas se han mejorado muchísimo, se veía bastante bien. Y lo más importante es que ambos lucían felices. Es lindo pensar que aún queda felicidad en medio de tanta desgracia. Yo me despedí de mis padres con mucho dolor, ellos no entendían por que lloraba tanto. Les dije que los amaba. Si supieran, si tuvieran idea de lo que mis amigos y yo vamos a hacer...Y ahora se supone que esperamos las cartas de Howgarts…sin embargo los tres estamos seguros de que el colegio no abrirá este año. Son pocos los padres que están dispuestos a enviar a sus hijos de nuevo, más ahora que todo ha empeorado.

Según la Orden los ataques se han triplicado, todas las semanas desaparece alguien y cuando lo encuentran, por lo general está…muerto. Los aurores pelean incansablemente, pero según me ha dicho Lupin, se encuentran cansados. Los magos y brujas que sabemos que son los más fuertes, han sido heridos por Mortífagos, en este preciso instante Macgonagall se encuentra en San Mungo, pues fue herida en una misión. Fred y George han pasado a formar parte de la Orden, para desconsuelo de la señora Weasley. Son ellos los únicos que no han perdido su buen humor y nos alegran a todos con sus bromas, aunque ya nadie ríe mucho, se ha vuelto casi extraño. Cuando ríes te miran como si estuvieras enfermo. Todo el mundo luce triste, cansado, enfermo. Lupin por ejemplo, ya no sonríe, el cabello le ha encanecido con rapidez y sus prematuras arrugas se han acentuado mucho más que antes. Y también ha sido herido muchas veces en sus misiones, sin embargo se repone y lucha de nuevo. Tonks es la que no luce nada bien, desde el año pasado, se encuentra profundamente triste, tiene ojeras y ahora lleva todo el tiempo el cabello castaño pálido. No es la misma y todos extrañamos a la chica de antes. Incluso su torpeza ha disminuido considerablemente…aunque de vez en cuando rompe algunos objetos.

A todos nos acompaña un constante miedo, una incertidumbre espantosa. Lo veo en los rostros de las personas, las pocas veces que salimos. La comunidad mágica esta aterrada por lo que pueda pasar. Y es que hemos sufrido grandes pérdidas...Cedric fue una de ellas. Una muerte injusta, innecesaria, como todas…luego Sirius, si estuviera aquí todo sería mejor. Aunque no se por que cuando pienso en él, siento esta sensación, es de bienestar, de esperanza…algo que me dice que no todo está perdido. Y está muerte que nos ha estremecido a todos...Albus Dumbledore…el mago más grande de la historia…ya no está con nosotros. Estoy segura que esté donde esta, nuestro querido director quiere que todos luchemos, que peleemos por lo que es bueno, por lo que es correcto y a pesar de que ya no esta aquí, algo suyo quedó en cada uno de los que lo conocimos…una pizca de esa locura que iluminaba su sonrisa y también valentía.

Observo a mis amigos de nuevo. Harry continua con la mirada perdida, aunque a veces frunce el entrecejo o aprieta los labios. Su cabello azabache, le cae rebelde sobre el rostro y de repente su mirada verde es una mezcla de decisión y un poco de inquietud. Es mi mejor amigo, mi hermano del alma, con quien siempre puedo contar, por que a pesar de que a veces discutimos, o de que el insiste en no hacerme caso cuando se que tengo la razón, nuestra amistad prevelace ante todo y ambos sabemos que podemos contar el uno con el otro para lo que sea, como ahora. Me asombra de veras, aunque ha tenido una vida muy dura, no deja de preocuparse por los demás en todo momento. Sabe que es un ícono en el mundo mágico, pero se que le molesta tanta fama.Su cicatriz ha quedado un poco descubierta…esa cicatriz que le marcaron hace dieciséis años y que lo ha hecho por el resto de su vida. No imagino cuanta presión puede sentir ahora, pues aunque sus dos mejores amigos lo acompañen, es él, el Elegido para acabar con Voldemort…Todo por esa profecía, pero así ha de hacerse. Aun allí estaremos contigo Harry…

Es el turno de Ron. Continua con su mirada fija en el techo, pero tal como Harry, tiene el entrecejo un poco fruncido. Su lacio cabello pelirrojo, para nada rebelde como el de mi otro amigo, se le acomoda de una forma elegante y sus ojos azules, los tiene tan hermosos. Cuando discutimos, lo que ocurre la mayor parte del tiempo, es grosero, irracional, terco…pero cuando no, resulta sencillamente encantador, todo un caballero.Es leal ante todo, y aunque el mismo me insulta, no soporta que nadie más lo haga y siempre salta en mi defensa. Aunque también puede resultar insoportablemente celoso…principalmente de Krum, es como si…bueno, no lo creo.

Oh Ron! Por que? Cada vez es más difícil sentir esto que siento, es inevitable, pero cuando te me acercas mucho o me abrazas, cosa que haces más a menudo que antes, el corazón se me quiere salir del pecho y quiero gritar esto que siento. Fue como el año pasado…creía que moría cada vez que se te acercaba Lavender…y para colmo se hacen novios.Casi no lo soportaba. Y yo me comporte como una niña, te lance los pájaros encima, salí con Cormac y todo para darte celos…sin embargo lo hice solo movida por lo que siento. Vale que recapacitaste y todo esta bien de nuevo…o casi bien. Oh no! Has vuelto el rostro y ahora me miras, me has descubierto observándote, embobada! Al menos me sonríes…con esa sonrisa que me mata…yo me sonrojo, pero también te sonrió.

TOC...TOC…alguien toca. Los tres nos sobresaltamos un poco. Se abre la puerta y entra Ginny, con su larga cabellera que se le posa en los hombros. Harry la mira asombrado. Ha venido a desearnos las buenas noches…

-¿Que hacen?-pregunta.

-Nada interesante - le respondo amablemente- Lo de siempre, leer, hablar.

-¿Les ocurre algo, chicos? Hace algunos días lucen muy callados-nos dice, mientras sus ojos castaños reflejan preocupación…una profunda preocupación.

-No ocurre nada, Gin-le responde Harry, mientras sonríe con toda la entereza de que es capaz. Se que en el fondo quiere lanzarse en sus brazos, decirle que aun la ama, abrazarla, besarla…no irse de su lado.

-¿Seguros?-pregunta aun inquieta.

-Tranquila Ginny, estamos un poco tensos...como todos-le dice Ron.

-Vale-contesta ella-Buenas noches. Los veo mañana

No puedo evitarlo, me levanto, corro hacia ella y le doy un fuerte abrazo.Ginny se sorprende mucho, pero me corresponde el gesto. Si supieras amiga…

-Hermione-me dice-¿todo bien?

No le contesto. Harry y Ron se han puesto en pie. Yo la suelto y es Ron quien la abraza, con mucha ternura. No sabe cuando volverá a ver a su hermanita…

Harry, se le acerca…titubea. Ambos se miran a los ojos, sus corazones palpitan.Mi amigo la abraza con fuerza y le da un beso en la mejilla, no se permita nada más…no quiere ilusionar a nadie, no se quiere ilusionar…

-Te queremos mucho Ginny-le digo, mientras retengo las lágrimas-Buenas noches…y hasta mañana.

Ella me mira, sorprendida. Luego relaja su semblante y sonríe.

-Yo también Mione-dice y luego da la vuelta y se marcha. ¿Cuanto tiempo pasara antes de volverla a ver?

Me vuelvo hacia mis amigos. Ambos lucen tristes. Me acerco y les doy unas palmaditas en la espalda a cada uno. Ellos me sonríen. Aunque son casi las nueve, me apetece salir de la casa, hay luna llena y seria lindo contemplarla. Doy una vuelta y me voy sin decir nada. Ellos me dejan, ambos me conocen y saben que quiero estar sola por un rato.

Bajo las escaleras, cruzo la sala y salgo de La Madriguera. El aire es frio y sopla un viento refrescante. Me levanta el cabello y me sopla en las sienes…como si quisiera alejar mis pensamientos. Todo a mi alrededor esta iluminado por la luz de la luna, un tinte plateado cubre las cosas. Los árboles, las plantas, la casa...subo la colina que esta frente a La Madriguera, donde los chicos juegan partidos de quidditch completos, y me siento en el césped. Miro hacia arriba, la luna es un disco plateado, inmenso, hermoso…se alza como única testigo de lo que ocurre en la noche. ¿Como será mañana? Nos esperan muchos peligros, lo se...y mas que nada temo por los chicos, no quiero que nada les ocurrra, nada. Aun me cuesta hacerme a la idea de que ya mañana no estaré aquí… ¿Cómo se sentirán cuando despierten y no nos vean? Desesperados, tristes… pero es necesario, los sacrificios son necesarios si queremos recobrar la paz de nuevo.Si queremos salir tranquilos de nuestras casas… ¿Quién lo diría? Yo Hermione Granger, en medio de una guerra mágica, cuando hace algunos años era la hija de unos dentistas, que asistía a una escuela muggle…aunque a mí alrededor solían ocurrir cosas extrañas...y llego esa carta, que le dio un giro a mi vida. Descubrir que era bruja, impactante, muy impactante…nueva escuela, nuevos amigos.eso fue lo mejor de todo…tener amigos...yo que antes era tan solitaria.Los chicos…hemos pasado muy buenos momentos juntos, un troll...manera particular de iniciar una amistad. No quiero que los buenos momentos se acaben…no, aun nos quedan muchos por vivir. Fantástico! Estoy llorando. Tonta! Soy Gryffindor y esta es la valentia que demuestro…

Oh! Me he vuelto sobresaltada, sentí una mano en mi hombro y...

-Ron…que haces aquí?-le pregunto a mi querido amigo.

-Ya llevas mucho rato sola…y creo que ya es tiempo de un poco de compañía-me sonrie, de nuevo esa sonrisa que me vuelve loca-Te importa que me siente?

-Claro que no-le respondo.

Me mira unos instantes, preocupado.

-Estabas llorando…

-No ,yo…-sin embargo, me pone su dedo en los labios, para que guarde silencio. Y después me limpia las lágrimas que yo pretendía ocultar.

-Se que es muy dificil, Hermione. Todos estamos muy asustados, inquietos. Me cuesta creer que ya mañana no estaremos aquí y que pasara mucho tiempo antes de volver a ver a mi familia, a todos los que queremos-me dice Ron. Luce muy triste, tal como yo

-Lo se-le digo y me acerco un poco.

-Hay algo que me preocupa mucho- dice el.

-¿Que es, Ron?

-Lo que les pueda ocurrir a ustedes, a Harry, a ti…aun queda tiempo para retractarse, Hermione.

No puedo creer lo que escucho de su boca.

-¿Acaso piensas no ir?-le pregunto sumamente preocupada.

-Jamás Hermione, yo estoy con Harry hasta el final. Lo digo por ti...-me aclara.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mi? Sabes que nunca abandonaría a Harry-le espeto sumamente molesta y me levanto enojada, dispuesta a irme.

No obstante Ron se levanta, me toma de la mano y me detiene. No me deja ir.

-Hermione-

-¿Qué?

Me vuelvo y Ron se acerca, me agarra delicadamente por los hombros.

-No me malinterpretes. Lo digo por que tengo miedo que algo te ocurra, no se lo que haría si algo te sucediera-me dice, mientras me mira fijamente, sus ojos llenos de inquietud…por mi.

-Ron, nada me va a pasar…

Y sin que nadie lo hubiera previsto, Ron toma mi rostro en sus manos y me besa.Me besa como he soñado días y noches enteras, desde que descubrí lo que sentía por el. El beso es dulce, ansioso, hermoso. Cierro mis ojos y solo siento sus labios en los mios…Luego de un largo instante, se separa y me mira…

-Lo siento, pero es que ya no podía mas...Te amo Hermione, lo que he querido decir hace mucho, pero hasta hoy he reunido el valor…

-Yo también te amo Ron, desde hace mucho-le digo y lo abrazo con fuerza.¿ Por que tuvimos que esperar tanto?

-Siento haber tardado todo este tiempo…

-Lo único que importa es que ambos lo sabemos

-Hermione-me dice, separándose un poco de mí y un poco inquieto.En sus ojo veo reflejada una inmensa felicidad-Sabes… me encantaría que fueras...mi novia…

-Por supuesto-respondo emocionada. Ahora soy yo quien acerca mi rostro al suyo y lo beso. Otro beso, dulce, lleno de amor…Es increíble saber que el me ama…De repente siento una sensación extraña, como si nos alguien mas nos observara .Al parecer Ron ha sentido lo mismo, por que ambos nos separamos al mismo tiempo y volvemos el rostro.

Oh no! Mi cara arde por completo…debo estar muy sonrojada, pues Ron si que lo esta...y es que allí esta Harry, mirándonos divertido, con una sonrisa que le ilumina por completo el rostro…

-Por fin-nos dice, mientras se acerca a nosotros-Se estaban tardando demasiado, y llegue a asustarme de veras al pensar que nunca se declararían

-¿Era tan obvio?- pregunto un poco exasperada.

-Un poco…todo Howgarts lo sabia excepto ustedes dos-comenta divertido.

Los tres reímos, como no lo hacemos hace mucho.

Ron pasa un brazo por mis hombros y me acerca a él. Harry se coloca a mi lado, de modo que yo quedo en medio de los dos…el trío junto, como siempre. Miramos hacia abajo… a La Madriguera.

-Increíble que la vayamos a dejar ¿no?-dice Harry un poco melancólico, volteándose hacia nosotros.

Ron y yo asentimos.

-Es mucho lo que dejamos y mucho lo que nos espera-les digo.

-Al menos estamos juntos los tres-comenta Ron.

-Y ustedes juntos como Dios manda!-exclama Harry.

Ron y yo reímos de nuevo.

-En serio estoy feliz de verlos así-dice nuestro amigo-Eso demuestra que aun queda mucho por lo que pelear, por la paz en nuestras vidas, por nuestra amistad, por la gente que amamos, por el amor.

-Tienes razón Harry-le digo, animada-Aunque queda mucho por que luchar…y lo haremos los tres juntos, hasta el final.

-Por supuesto-dice Ron.

-Eso es lo que importa, juntos hasta el final- dice Harry, decidido-Gracias chicos.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta Ron un tanto confundido. Yo lo abrazo mas y sonrio.

-Por todo- responde Harry y comienza a caminar-Entremos, hace frio.

Ron y yo nos apresuramos y los tres caminamos en silencio. Juntos, como siempre.Observo la luna nuevamente. Y de nuevo formo una sonrisa en mi rostro, mientras miro a mi ahora novio y a mi mejor amigo. Mañana sera un gran día, y estoy segura que mientras estemos juntos, seremos fuertes para enfrentar lo que nos espera… y que no todo es tan malo, pues aun brilla la esperanza de un futuro mejor. Así será…juntos hasta el final.

**Fin**


End file.
